Delitescent
by Transient Joy
Summary: AU. Drabble. Hinata's happy ending is bittersweet but she wouldn't change it for the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata gazed wistfully at the scene in front of her.

A little boy with sparkling cerulean eyes snickered gleefully as he ran with all the speed his little legs could muster in an attempt to flee his assailant, only to be caught and catapulted into the air by a blonde haired man. The little boy shrieked loudly, his voice echoing through the park before dissolving into a fit of giggles as long fingers tickled his sides.

Menma.

That was what the little boy was named.

As the newborn had been passed around and cooed at, already born with a full head of wispy dark hair, his name had been announced. Everyone had all chuckled and accredited it to the blonde's love of ramen. Not many people knew the real reason Naruto had chosen it.

Hinata had only known because Naruto had once spilled the secret in a drunken confession many years before when they had talked about families. With shuddering sobs Naruto admitted that if he ever had a son, he would name the boy to honour a life he could have had in a different time.

Menma had ebony hair which stuck up in messy spikes almost identical to his father in every way but colour. His spiky hair was not the only thing the little boy had inherited, but his beautiful azure eyes and whisker marks as well.

Menma, exhausted by mirth and his father's escapades, yawned widely, the exhaustion from the day's events catching up to him. His father picked him up and tucked him gently to his side, Menma's head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. It was impossible to miss the wide smile on Naruto's face as he caressed his son's locks, his eyes filled with adoration and absolute wonder for his son.

It was a picturesque view...and one in which Hinata did not belong in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was almost dark now, the hazy sun low on the horizon. It illuminated the pale sky with a splashes of vivid red and orange until the sun lazily winked out of existence to give way to the darkness of the night.

Hinata loved the colours, the blend of astral golden streaks, puffy rose clouds against a lavender sky never failed to invigorate her. She usually enjoyed watching the sunset, the way it which the giant fireball could be so destructive yet be a life giving essence evoked a sense of calmness in her because despite the rapid changes in the world, there was still something constant.

Today was different, there was no lavender in the sky and the end of the day left a hollow feeling inside her.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been watching them again. She was busy enough in her own life than to take time to torment herself of what she couldn't have.

As if resonating with her thoughts, the little boy on her lap shifted slightly in his sleep, his thumb still secured firmly in his mouth. Hinata knew she would have to break the habit soon and she should have started long before.

Her son was five years old, too old to still be sucking his thumb. After all, he would be starting the Ninja Academy next year when he turned six. Hinata frowned, brushing an errant copper lock of hair from his face, his long straw eyelashes fluttering slightly in his sleep.

He was so young and innocent, so carefree and unburdened by trials of life. Perhaps she could wait a year or two before sending him to the Academy. The first couple years didn't teach much of the ninja arts anyway but rather numeracy and literacy, which she could always teach him at home.

Hinata often worried that she alienated him by keeping him close to her. Their trips to the park was the only time he was able to interact with other children. While her son had many cousins, Hinata's exclusion from the rest of the Hyuuga ensured his separation from them and prevented from ever becoming too familiar with one another.

Her son's tentative friendship to her genin classmate's children was a blessing to her. After all, she had grown up with few friends she hoped to instill the importance of friendship in her son at a young age.

Hinata encouraged her son to play with any child he wanted to, all but the dark haired boy with cerulean eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When Hinata had found out she was pregnant, she gradually distanced herself from her friends desperately trying to avoid the questions that increased with the progressing pregnancy. Hinata always diplomatically answered the questions she could and evasively answered the ones she couldn't.

Hinata supposed she couldn't fault her friends from being curious. She herself probably would do the same if the situations were reversed. Her friends were not purposely trying to hurt her of course, how could they know of the shooting pain that shot across her chest every time they asked her who the baby's father was.

Her friend's interests slowly waned as they were drawn to more exciting prospects, namely Naruto and his pregnancy.

Naruto's crazy hair-brained scheme to have a child with Sasuke had resulted in the use of his infamous Oiroke no Jutsu. When Tsunade had discovered his plans she nearly had a coronary at Naruto's blatant disregard for his own safety.

When Tsunade had finally calmed down enough after a couple or dozen so of sake bottles, she explained the inexplicable dangers of Naruto pregnancy, but by then it was too late. Naruto was unwilling to terminate the life he had created with Sasuke and was adamant to continue the pregnancy.

It was necessary to stringently monitor the entire pregnancy as Naruto needed to constantly sustain the jutsu as one wrong move could possibly end in fatality. Tsunade herself, didn't quite know the effects if Naruto were to transform back while he still carried the baby. The chakra drain was of no consequence to Naruto with his monstrous reserves and jinchuuriki status.

Naruto's pregnancy was a medical marvel with numerous papers being written throughout the gestation. Nine months later after a relatively normal birth, a healthy baby boy was born and Naruto was able to transform back into his usual male self after months of inhabiting a female body, much to Sasuke's satisfaction.

Sasuke had never quite gotten used to seeing his dobe a woman which ultimately raised questions to Menma's conception however Sasuke gave no response other than, "I wished to see the dobe happy and give him what he wanted— a baby."

Naruto had wanted a baby.

No, that wasn't true.

Naruto had wanted a baby with Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't always been amenable to the idea.

That was how months before Menma's conception, Hinata had found Naruto atop the Hokage monument surrounded by sake bottles. It wasn't the first time Naruto had found himself drunk, he had drank himself silly following the end of the Fourth Shinobi war, but rather this was the first time he was drinking alone.

They had been silent for a long time, just sitting on the Yondaime's stone head.

It was Naruto who spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

His voice had been raspy, from being silent for so long or from shouting at Sasuke till he was hoarse, Hinata didn't know.

What Hinata did know was what he was apologising for. Naruto was apologising for his behaviour following their… break-up? End of their friendship? They hadn't really been going out in the first place. Hinata didn't know what they were, but whatever they were had been came to an abrupt and awkward end. Whatever connection they shared during the war eventually fizzled after stuttered attempts at conversation and cringe-worthy exchanges.

They were just too different for each other was what Hinata had told herself.

The truth was that she had given Naruto her heart but it was too late.

Naruto had already given his heart to the brooding avenger years before. His feelings had only grown deeper for the dark haired boy as he continually fought for Sasuke's return after his defection to Orochimaru to which Sasuke had ultimately scorned at every advance.

It was only after the Fourth Shinobi war had something changed in their dynamic. Something had happened during their fight with Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

When Naruto had chosen to break off the relationship with her, Hinata had averted her eyes, unwilling to meet Naruto's face and asked in strained whisper.

"It's because of Sasuke, isn't it?"

Naruto's silence only confirmed it.

Hinata did not respond to his muteness but rather snagged the bottle from Naruto's hand and took a deep gulp of the intoxicating liquid.

When Hinata snuck out of his apartment the next morning it was still dark and all was silent but for Naruto's light snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She couldn't herself to go home and instead she found herself on a bench at the park. It was different when it was empty. The lack of children's laughter and joy left the place eerily haunting. Hinata stated there until well after the birds started chirping and the sun rose casting pale shafts of light all around her. Like magic, the place suddenly came alive as the beautiful flowers emerged from the darkness.

She didn't see Naruto again for many months, not until she began to show. Hinata had moved out of the Hyuuga Compound and from prying eyes. She found herself a small but cosy cottage just outside of the civilian district. The cottage overlooked a large garden which in time and her hard work grew exquisite flowers. Their vivid colours dimmed in the presence of the orange clad man at her doorstep.

He stood on the doorsteps frozen for many minutes until he found the ability to bring his fist to knock on the door.

Hinata had struggled to her feet from her resting place on the couch and waddled to the door sluggishly, swift movements were beyond her in her delicate condition.

She had opened the door with trepidation filling her to her core as she took in Naruto's appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes and if that didn't clue her in to his lack of sleep, the haggardness on his face did. He suddenly looked older than he was as if he had borne a burden of many years.

Naruto's eyes zoned on her protruding stomach the second she came into his line of vision. His piercing stare made her feel self-conscious and she brought her hand up to rest on her belly as if to unconsciously protect the growing life inside of her.

Naruto sucked a sharp breath at her action, his eyes meeting hers. His cerulean eyes were so consuming as if stormy battles raged ferociously in their depths.

Hinata schooled her features until her face was blank and stoic, her training as a Hyuuga emerging from deep within.

Naruto spoke a single sentence. His words were poignant as he spoke restlessly.

"Is it mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata's voice was devoid of emotion as she replied flatly.

"No."

She couldn't look him in the eye.

Naruto swallowed audibly and nodded once before disappearing.

Though labour was tedious, the pain spiralling in waves of discomfort that she had never felt before. But she had endured, and if there was one thing she learnt over the years, it was that.

When the nurse had place the red faced squalling infant in her arms, she couldn't help but cry along with him.

The feeling of holding her son in her arms was indescribable and evoked emotions she had never felt before. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

She named him Hikaru.

True to him name, he was the light of her life.

Despite all the anguish she had suffered over the years, it had given her, her son. That was all that mattered.

Hikaru sat in front of Hinata, absorbed in a world of his own as his toy frog engaged in an epic battle with his toy snake. The little boy knew to sit very still as his mother continued with her task.

Hinata hummed tunelessly to herself as she mixed a bowl of dark viscous liquid with a soft bristle brush. Dipping the brush in the thick herbal liquid, she transferred the brush to the little boy's head.

Hikaru didn't even wince at the cool liquid anymore, he was already used to it. With a feathery touch, Hinata coated her son's downy tresses as if she were a master artist.

Her son had thoroughly enjoyed the park today, tiring himself quickly from his exuberant games which she had happily taken part in.

Hinata paused in her masterful art and frowned realizing her slip. She had almost waited too long in bringing it out again. Her son's blonde roots were evident to anyone who looked closely enough.

Not for long anyway.

Hinata went back to humming as she lathered the tinted dye to his roots, colouring it until there was no blonde left.


End file.
